


AssassinTale

by Crispyy



Category: Assassin's Creed, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animus, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Crossover, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, Muffet - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Serious Sans, Technology, True Lab, W.D Gaster - Freeform, sans (undertale) - Freeform, scientist, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispyy/pseuds/Crispyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans awakens to find himself inside a laboratory,greeted by Scientist Gaster and his Secretary, Muffet. Along the journey, Sans learns more about his ancestors alongside the true meaning of what really is happening. In this chapter, Sans is just starting to learn while working as a lab rat for people he doesn't even know about, just their names. AssassinTale is alot like Assassin's creed except written as a different story and not just copy and pasted from the actual Assassin's Creed script with slight changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AssassinTale

*Sans walks throughout Maeraka,down from the Assassin guild and down the hill.*

*Sans' voice covers over himself, while walking throughout Maeraka*

"In a world like this, it's best if we just have kept it the way it was.."

"But us, The Assassins did not take that chance, but made a risk instead."

"We decided that it was time for us to take a step up for a chance to stop the Templars from ever taking the 6 souls, that was once from the 6 gods, that forged the world."

"It's time for me to do my job as an Assassin to take down the Templar empire from ever taking these sacred treasures."  
"If they ever achieve the goal of absorbing one of the souls then THEY would have god-like powers and would almost be unstoppable. That's why we have to stop them from getting these souls as soon as possible."

"The souls are scattered all over the world, but it is said that there may be more than 6. Maybe 11, 16 or even over thousands of souls scattered all over the land."

"If there is, or ever was thousands of these souls. Then our job would be a complete mess and we would have to scatter Assassins all over the globe, and that isn't an easy task."

"I'm off on my way on horseback to visit the Mines to find a soul before the Templars could."

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out horrible and I hope that there is a soul there, if not then it would be a waste of my valuable time."

1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ1͕̯͚̠͓̻͖̲̟̌̏̏ͪ᷀̏̉̏ͭ̏̽̎̄̏ͪ᷇̏́̓̏́͡0̶̶᷊̼̥̜͚̹͈͈̏̈̏͐ͪ̏̓̏̊ͪ̏̉᷅̏ͪ̏̏̇͘͢͢1̢̛͔̳̩̹̙̫̼͚͐̏᷉᷇̏ͪ̏̋̾̏ͤ̏᷉̏̌ͪ̏̔̏͘͝0̷̴̢̜͎̙̲͎͔̮̏́̏ͪ̍̏̒̏̏͐̏ͣ̏ͪͬ̏̎᷆̏᷉͜1̷̴̢̢̭̳͈͖͎̤͖̘ͧ̏̊̏ͪ̏̏ͦ̏ͦ̏᷅ͯ᷆̏ͨ̏̉ͪ̏͊͗᷆̏͑̚ͅ0̴̛̰̫͈̱̏̏͒̏̿ͪ̏̇̈́̾̏͋̋̏͆̀̏ͪ̎̏͗͗̏͝͞1̷̴̛̜̗̜͕̳͙͑̏̈ͥ̏̈ͪ̏᷆̏᷁͌̏̏͗ͪ̏̄̏̑̏̋0̢̗̗̙̗̺͎̺᷊̏̉̏͛ͪͬ̏̔̏ͮ̏̏̃ͪ̓̏̒͒̏̚͘ͅ1͙̘̏̆͏̷̬͔̏ͪ̏ͤ͏͕̙̯͕̲̏͑̈̏᷃᷇̏ͪ͊̏̄̈̏0̨̧͔᷿̬̤̺͍͎̜̯̌̏ͣ̏ͪͭ̏̏᷀̏́̄̏ͪ̑̏̐̏᷃͘1̧̹̲᷂̼̳̈́̏̈́̔̇̏ͪ̏ͦ᷁̏͋̏̏ͪ̏ͧ̂͊̏̆͢͠͝ͅ0᷿͖̦͖̂̏̂́̏͐ͪ͂̏ͤ͑̏̍́̏ͩ᷅̏͒ͪ᷆̏̏ͣ͘͟͢1̨̙͕̜̫᷃̏ͥ̇̏ͪ̌̏̄̑͂̏̈́ͨ̏̄ͪ̓̏̊ͪ́̏͛̏ͦ0̵̷̻̥̠̟̻ͧ̏̋̌̏̅ͪ̏͊̔̑̏̿̏̈́͆᷄̏ͪ̃̏̏͜͜1̷̨̧̦᷂͕̥̼̝̮̬̼̱̏ͭ̉̏ͪ̏̏̊̏ͭ̂̏ͪ᷉̏ͥ̏̔0̴̡̛̝͚̲̭̯͈̗͇̏͌̏ͪ̔̏̂͒̏̃̏͑͗̓̏᷇ͪ̏̂̏1̛̟͈̜̣͉̜̳͗̏̿͋᷅̏ͪͧ̏̏ͪ̏̀͊᷇̏͊ͪ̏̽͆̏͊0̵̴̵̴̢͔᷿̠᷊̰̏̃̏ͪ̏̏͗͆̏ͣ᷈̏̎ͪͣ̏̍̏͆̕͠1̡̧̝̤͚̼̱᷅̏᷅̂̏ͪ̏᷆᷉͛̏̐̇̏ͨ͑᷾̏̓ͪ̏̍᷇̏0̴̖̙̗̹̩̏᷃̊̏ͪ̏̿̏̅ͭ̏ͥ͌̏ͮͪ͛̏᷄᷁̏͋͝͝ͅ1̸̡̢̨̗̠͍̰̫̳̏᷃͗̏ͪͦ̏̂̏᷅̏͗͑̏ͨͪ̏͌᷾̏͝0̧᷂͎͓͚̦̹̫̏̎᷈̏ͪ̏᷆̈́̏̃ͣ̉̏̏͒ͪͤ̏̾̏̄̚͠1̛̺̰̖̝̩̏̔̔̏ͪ̏̍̏̄᷃͊̏̓ͩ̏͆ͪ̏᷇̂̏͢͝͡ͅ

[PRAETERITUM ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR] [OVERHEATING..]

Sans: "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING"  
???: "Calm down! It's just a minor glitch in the system."  
Sans: "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT"  
*A flash of white happens and Sans is greeted by a scientist on some sort of machine table.*  
Sans: "Who the hell are you?!"  
Gaster: "My name is Gaster, but you can call me your guardian."  
Sans: "Where am I?!"  
Gaster: "You are in what is called "The True Lab", and are currently using a device which is known as 'The Animus' "  
Sans: "..Why?! Why me out of all people would you choose to kidnap me?! I'm just some guy who works at Grillby's!"  
Gaster: "Don't play those games with me. I know who you are and what you are."  
Sans: "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just some guy who sits on his lazy ass all day, making puns, and watching TV."  
Gaster: "Do you know or do you not know?"  
Sans: "I DON'T KNOW ANY FUCKING THING YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"  
*Gaster opens the Praeteritum so Sans can get up.*  
Sans: "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"  
Gaster: "Actually what you are doing is about time."  
Sans: "...What?"  
Gaster: "What you saw there was one of your ancestors."  
Sans: "You are crazy. That isn't possible!"  
Gaster: "Anything is possible if you believe."  
Sans: "Look. I want to know what is REALLY happening here."  
Gaster: "I am telling the truth. THAT was your ancestor and I NEED to use YOU for MY research."  
Sans: "So you are telling me that you want to use me for some sort of science project?"  
Gaster: "Yes."  
Sans: "NO! *sits up* I'M NOT BEING SOME SORT OF FUCKING LAB RAT."  
Gaster: "Did you ever think you really had a choice, Sans?"  
Sans: *Starts walking to the exit* "Wait..what?!"  
Gaster: "You aren't leaving."  
Sans: "You aren't the boss of me." *tries to open door, but it's locked.*  
Sans: "Open the door."  
Gaster: "No."  
Sans: "No?!"  
Gaster: "Nope."  
Sans: "Do you want me to kick you out that window, and to fall all the way down until you break every bone on your body?!"  
Gaster: "No but do you want that treatment from my secretary?"  
Sans: "Your secretary?"  
Muffet: *walks out from a door then it locks* "Heheheheh Hello there."  
Sans: "...So I'm supposed to be scared of a spider? HA."  
Muffet: "Cupcake! Come here!"  
Sans: "Cupcake? Wow you are really pulling my leg."  
*A cupcake spider-like creature approaches Sans and does a large roar*  
Sans: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"  
Gaster: "Do you see now,Sans?"  
Sans: "Grr...if I had something to stab you with I would nudge it straight through your eye socket.*  
Cupcake: *Roars*  
Sans: "AAAH! ...Okay..but can we have some sort of deal?"  
Gaster: "Like what?"


End file.
